Into the Night
by Tunica Intima
Summary: This is a version of what I want to happen on this weeks episode of GA. Hope you like! R&R please! There is cussing in this, so don't be alarmed.


Hey All. Ok well here we go. This is what I want to maybe happen on this sunday's episode. Derek is making me mad so this is a Addison and Marky (As Marisa would call him) fic. There is no Meredith and Derek, I'm so not into that. Ok well the name of this Chapter is Into the Night/Say Anything. Here are the lyrics, it so explains this whole situation with Derek/Addison/Mark.

_If I was a fly  
And I had a day left til I died  
I would lay down til tomorrow  
You're clipping my wings  
I try to win you back with all my words that you know mean nothing  
You could have believed in me  
And I saw a tear on a rose and I swept it off for you  
As I gag on my guts cause I'm watching you give up  
I'm a tear in the clock as you walk away  
I can almost taste the glaze on your lips  
Smacking away into the night  
They say at least he's my friend  
And he'll treat you kindly in the end  
Call me bitter but I'm brimming with hate for both of you  
A film if playing in my head of you fornicating in his bed  
The satin sheets are ruby red like your nails that scarred my back  
And I saw a tear on a rose so I clipped it off for you  
I'm a fly on a wall and I'm watching you give up  
I'm a tear in the clock as you walk away  
I can almost see a shade of your blue eyes  
Fading away into the night  
You never believed in me  
But I will believe in me  
Because now I take a match to the rose that I gave, my love, to you  
Won't forgive  
Won't forget  
And the rage will lift me up  
I hope you choke on his tongue  
As I walk away I will not watch his hands as they deftly pull you away  
Into the night.  
_

* * *

Addison walked down the corridor of the eastern wing of the empty hospital. Out of the corner of her eye, a familiar eye caught hers. This eye met hers, and in a flash, she knew exactly who this character was. That same old flirtatious soul turned back to the woman in front of him, and used his witty charm.

"So what you got there?" He said.

"Huh? What, Oh, um a neuro- Who are you?" Meredith, the woman, turned to face this mysterious man.

"Well I would be a man, a nice looking man, I would like to think. And you, you would be a nice looking woman, attractive, very actually." The man worked over her with his charm.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"What the? Who's? Oh, no, no, no." Derek looked through the glass at the familiar looking man standing in front of his ex-girlfriend. He took a step back. He was taken aback. What was he doing her. Derek walked out into the hallway.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"No, no, no no, don't even." Derek walked up to this man, and swung his fist as fast and with has much power he had and slugged the man right in the side of the face, letting all the pain from the past come out at once.

"Gah! Jesus Christ. Watch out there, man, we aren't in the boxing ring are we now?" The man clenched the left side of his face, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Mark." Addison murmured, but loud enough for most to hear. She looked over at Derek, eyed him, then looked back at Mark. _What is he doing here. Why is he here? What does he want?_ Addison turned pale, white as a sheet, her mouth was gape and her eyes were big.

"Derek, what was that for! God, he's bleeding. Are you ok?" Meredith ran to Mark, still not knowing who he was. "

Thanks, you know you really are a sweet girl. Now I know why he got so attached to you." Meredith cocked a eyebrow at this. _What does he mean. And first and foremost, Who the hell is he?_

"You're Welcome, you're going to need some butterflies on that. It's not too bad. I'll bring you to a room, come on." Meredith grabbed Mark's hand and started lead him to the first available room.

"Get away from her. Leave, leave now, or I swear Mark…" Derek gritted his teeth together.

"No, no, Oh, God." Addison shook her head and whispered to herself.

"Why the hell should I listen to you! She's not your girlfriend, remember you have a wife. How about you pay attention to her." Mark looked right into Derek's darkened eyes then into Addison's welled up eyes.

"Don't look at her!" Derek commanded furiously.

"Oh, What now? You can't make up your mind. I thought you were a brain surgeon. What brain we have here in front of us." Mark let out a arrogant chuckle. Derek attempted to take another swing at Mark.

"Oh, watch out buddy, we aren't in that boxing ring, remember, let's go neurosurgeon, chop, chop." Mark jumped back causing Derek to miss him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT MARK! GO! LEAVE! PLEASE!" Addison held back her tears and she shouted at Mark in fury.

"Addy, I'm sorr-" Mark started to walk towards Addison.

"Stop there, please Mark. Let it be, please." Addison pleaded.

"I'm not leaving. Addy, he doesn't deserve you. You deserve much better." He stopped and continued to talk.

"Please. I can't do this, you can't do this." She clenched her teeth together.

"Fine, I'll stop, only for you. Not for him." He stopped and pointed his finger violently at Derek. "Only for you, because I CARE about you. Does he every say that to you Addy, that he cares about you?"

"She said leave Mark." Derek eyed him.

"I'm not leaving, I'm here for a case, and I'm not leaving, not for you Derek. I'm staying for the good of Addy." His eyes were glued to her sad, pleading eyes.

"Ok, this is weird, I don't care who you are, although I know who you are now, I'm going to take you to get a couple of butterflies. Let's go Mark." Meredith signaled him with her hand.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"So, you're the infamous Mark. I've heard much about you." Meredith walked over to the drawer and pulled out a package of butterflies.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm the fuck up right? The one Derek told you who ruined his life." Mark said bluntly.

"Well, not to that degree, but yeah, I guess so." Meredith opened the package as she talked.

"Well, it wasn't my fault. I just instilled it in his mind that his wife wasn't happy with him. He ignored her fro Christ's sake. His job was too important, and she was hurting, and he was always away. I was her safe haven. I was the one she cried to. I was the one that held her tight when she missed the love of her life. I just made it clear that she wasn't satisfied with his love, or his so called love." He looked out the door too see Addison standing alone, like always.

"Wow, that's definitely one side of the story." She carefully put two butterflies on his temple.

"I can't just watch her be alone, again. I have to do something." Mark looked at her. She was a mess.

"Let her cool down first. I'm not Addison Shepherd's biggest fan, but just let her cool down. She needs time to process things." Meredith found herself saying something she though she would never say. "She's a tough person, but she's vulnerable at the moment, if you're smart, you wont play on that. Let her get her guard up again. Don't just let her crumble"

"She's a tough cookie that one." He stopped to chuckle. "He can't love her the way I can, I can love her more that anything on this planet. She needs that. But you're right. I need to give her time. She needs time to get herself together. Thanks Dr. Grey." Mark got up and flashed a grin at Meredith.

"You know, I should hate you, but I don't. You might be cocky, and a bit arrogant, but you have sincerity in all of it. And I'm not saying 'Go Get Her' just because I don't like her with Derek, well, I don't like her at all really. But I'm saying it, because you could make her happy. Why do I want a person that I don't even like to be happy? I have no idea. Maybe I don't hate her. I could learn to like her, but I'm rambling, so good day Mark. See you around." She smiled back at the much hated man.

"Thanks. I can see why Derek likes you so much. You're very likeable. So I guess I'll take your advice, wait an hour." He started to walk out the door, but stopped and turned to face Meredith. "Awkward, I know, but, would you possibly like to go to lunch with me, as acquaintances? I know, I understand if you…"

"Yes, I would like to go out to lunch with you. Just as acquaintances though. I suppose I can clear my schedule for you, you're a nice guy. And you should be hated, but it's not my day to hate." Meredith let out a chuckle and smiled. "But I might have to cut it short if-"

"Your pager. If it goes off. I know. I'm a doctor too." Mark grinned.

"Really? I didn't know that." Meredith answered.

"Obviously. I guess there is a lot to learn about me. So, shall we?" Mark nodded his head and smiled.

"We shall. But the cockiness, it's got to go." Meredith let out a laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>

She walked nonchalantly down the hall and slipped into the locker room. She walked to the back of the room and leaned again a locker. She examined herself in mirror. She slid down the locker and the tears began to well up in her eyes. She though she was alone until the door opened.

"Hello?" Izze heard sobbing coming from the back of the locker room. She walked to the back to see one of the strongest people she had ever encountered sitting on the ground looking at herself in the mirror, tears just lifeless, floating in her eyes, not wanting to come out. "Dr. Shepherd? Are you ok?" Izze watched as a tear slowly tricked down Addison's face and dropped on the ground. It was as if time had stopped. Addison wiped the tears from her face, but they continued to aimlessly trickle down her cheeks.

"God, I'm sorry…" Addison tried to stop the tears.

"No, it's ok, just tell me what's wrong?" Izze looked into her sad, puffy eyes.

"No, you hate me anyways. You don't want to hear anything, you're just trying to be nice." Addison looked away and tried to stop the endless tears.

"I don't hate you. I'm just still a bit upset about Emily. I mean, I now understand what you were trying to teach me, but it was just, ok it was cruel." Izze felt horrible. I'm making her feel even worse than she already does.

"You remembered her name? Me too. I try to remember a lot of my patients names. Stevens, I had the same thing done to me when I was an intern. Her name was Abigail. I refused to talk to Richard for a year, I was so angry." Addison was happy that Izze had changed the subject.

"Now that we have that straight, tell me what's wrong? It's ok, you can tell me, I care, I'll listen." Izze looked at Addison, tears slowly started to well up in her eyes again.

"I-this-I can't tell you. It's you're an-" Addison choked on her tears.

"I'm an intern right? That doesn't matter, it shouldn't matter. Tell me Addison, I can help you if you just talk to me." Izze pleaded.

"Do you- can you- have you ever had this feeling, like, like, you knew the end was near? It was so close it practically brushed you across the face." She looked into the mirror, as it she was memorized. "It feels like the world is coming to an end, and you just wish everyday was yesterday. I can't- I don't want to be apart from him, I love him." Addison broke out in tears and buried her face into her knees.

"Add-" Izze started, and put her hand on Addy's back as she trembled in tears. _Oh what the hell?_ Izze put her arms around Addison and placed her chin on her shoulder. She whispered into Addison's ear, "It's ok, you fought the good fight. Yesterday was yesterday, Addy, today's your day. Today' your day to set things straight." Izze tried to calm Addy's tears and trembling down. She rocked Addy back and forth. "Shhhhhh, it's ok, it's your day, it's your day."

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek sat in Richard's office, waiting for him, in the dark. In the dark, the way he felt when Addison had cheated on him. He felt as if he was just simply in the dark, about her, him, everything. The door creaked open.

"Derek? What are you doing in my office? In the dark?" Richard turned on the light.

"In the dark, that's how I've been feeling lately." Derek said absent mindlessly.

"What happened to your hand? Derek? What's going on?" Richard sat in his seat and looked at Derek who looked like he was out of it.

"Mark. Mark's what happened." Derek looked at Richard, with sad, gloomy eyes.

"Mark? Mark Sloan? What about him, is he here?" Richard was still confused.

"Yes. Mark Sloan. He's here, here to-to do it again." Derek looked away.

"Do what?" Richard was still not getting the picture.

"Addison. Addison and Mark. She cheated on me with Mark. You knew that though. Right?" Derek looked over at Richard.

"Yes, well, no. I knew she had cheated, but no with Mark. Did you apply force?" Richard had a spiteful look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Derek said.

* * *

Hey I hope you liked it. Remember, I'm still a MAJOR AdDek fan, that won't change, EVER! Ok, well Read and Review PLEASE! It's a two parter, I've been getting compliants that my fics are really long, so I guess it is just easier to split it up into parts.   
"Good." Richard got up and walked out of the room. 


End file.
